Clyde (150)
Clyde, A.K.A. Experiment 150, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to work with Bonnie to steal things without the victim's knowledge. His one true place was originally in prison, but he was paroled in "Snafu". Bio Experiment 150 was the 150th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to work with Experiment 149 to steal many belongings and evade arrest. 150 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 149 and 150's pods eventually made their way into a bag of doughnuts. Officer Kaihiko bought this bag, and (mistaking them for doughnuts) dipped 149 and 150's pods in his coffee, activating the two experiments, who proceeded to strip Kaihiko and steal his police car. Then 150 was seen wearing Kaihiko's shirt for a good portion of the episode. The duo next made a vain attempt to break into Gantu's ship, but were forced to flee the scene when Gantu caught them in the act. 149 and 150 went on to cause countless robberies throughout the island, until they were tracked back to their hideout by Lilo and Stitch. There, 149 revealed to 150 her plan to encourage Lilo and Stitch's naughty behavior so that they would eventually show the two experiments how to break into Gantu's ship. At first, Lilo and Stitch's bad behavior posed as a distraction for 149 and 150 (named Bonnie and Clyde) while they stole from numerous places. The following night, Bonnie and Clyde convinced Lilo and Stitch to help them successfully break into Gantu's ship. However, before the four could steal anything, they were ambushed and captured by Gantu. Lilo and Stitch were able to break out, though, and the four made a narrow escape. When they discovered that the police had found and secured their hideout, Bonnie convinced Lilo to allow her and Clyde to hide in Lilo's house. Bonnie and Clyde attempted to hide in Lilo's laundry, but were discovered by Pleakley while the latter was taking out the laundry, prompting Bonnie and Clyde to tie him and Jumba up and strip the house of everything. While Bonnie and Clyde were fleeing to their new hideout in the dune buggy - with all of the Pelekais' other possessions in tow - they were attacked by Gantu, but saved by Lilo and Stitch, whom Bonnie and Clyde took back to their new hideout: the pre-robbed coffee shack. However, Lilo and Stitch then revealed their true colors: to re-infiltrate Bonnie and Clyde's gang in order to capture them. Bonnie and Clyde attempted to escape, but were restrained by Stitch, handed over to Officer Kaihiko, and sent to Kokaua Town Prison. In "Spike", Clyde was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, alongside Bonnie. When Clyde used Fibber's lie-detecting ability to prove that Bonnie wasn't as intelligent as she claimed, the duo got into a fight, which ended when Pleakley convinced Bonnie and Clyde to attempt the hugging therapy on each other. In "Snafu", Bonnie and Clyde were paroled so that they could join Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Bonnie and Clyde, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Bonnie and Clyde participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. Clyde has been taking on at least six Leroys at one time. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Bonnie and Clyde make an appearance in the Stitch! anime where they escape from Galactic Prison and travel to the island in order to continue their primary function of stealing things. Because of this, they can be considered "incompletely rehabilitated". Personality Clyde is the dim-witted brawns of the duo. He doesn't say much and what he does is usually dictated by Bonnie. He and Bonnie are also seen to be hoarders as well as thieves. Biology Appearance Clyde is a light brown bear-like experiment with a roundly built body, a round face with a wide mouth, a small black nose, little pointed ears, little stubby antennae, black eyes, and a lantern chin, with a sort of Swiss army knife-like gun for a left hand on a robotic metal arm from the elbow down that contains a variety of tools and weapons, such as a saw, a drill, or a even a robotic hand to help him break into places he wants to rob. Special Abilities Clyde is strong and powerful, with a talent for stealing things by using the help from Bonnie and his bionic arm. He also has a bionic left forearm which contains a blaster and a drill along with many other tools. He can also speak fluent English. He is good with guns and other weapons. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Clyde is Experiment 150. However, in his debut, he is called 350, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Clyde was named after bank robber Clyde Barrow. *Clyde's pod color is purple. *Clyde is described by the experiment computer screen that says "Experiment 150 Primary function: Theft and evasion". Gallery 150 clyde by bricerific43-d584fm8.jpg ScreenCapture 25 01 13 5-09-02.jpg|Bonnie and Clyde's experiment pods Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h10m29s113.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h05m00s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h07m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h41m18s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h08m10s177.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m03s144.png|"You're showing them our hideout. I don't think--" vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h43m25s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m25s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m35s225.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h09m02s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h09m20s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h44m19s194.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h45m15s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h45m50s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h46m45s120.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h15m22s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h47m23s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h48m03s135.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h49m52s201.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-10_at_4_42_46_PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h54m21s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h54m53s148.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h02m50s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h04m46s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h04m25s203.png|Bonnie and Clyde in jail Bonnie_&_Clyde02.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h10m29s137.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h46m10s217.png|Bonnie and Clyde get paroled by Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h16m00s201.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h16m20s129.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h43m29s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h33m59s104.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h18m07s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h46m20s142.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h23m05s101.png|Mug shot vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h17m37s160.png Bonnieandclyde.png|Bonnie and Clyde making an escape in Stitch! anime Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments